


Replaced

by MissAllySwan



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllySwan/pseuds/MissAllySwan
Summary: Luke comes home from Oxford and finds that Sarah Jane has adopted Sky. He isn't very happy about it. One-Shot.
Kudos: 4





	Replaced

**Disclaimer: I don't own any SJA characters. If I did, a spin-off series with Luke would have happened. They all belong to BBC.**

* * *

Luke's POV

I was coming home today. It was winter break and I was coming home. I was about half an hour away when mum called me. "I'm about thirty minutes away." I tell her, answering the phone.

"Oh good. I can't wait. Do you want me to get anything from the shops? I'll get anything you want." Mum asks me and I shake my head, after thinking about it. Nah, she didn't have to get anything. And besides she would probably end treating me, Clyde, and Rani to pizza; that's what happened last time I came home to visit.

"No, mum, I'm fine." I tell her.

"Alright, anyways, see you soon. And when you get here, I have someone that's _dying_ to meet you." Mum says.

"Okay see you soon." I say and hang up the call. Mum had someone that wanted to meet me. I didn't know what to make of that. Did she meet a man? It could happen, but I didn't think she would find anyone after the Doctor and then Peter; but things could happen.

I finally got to Bannerman Road and parked in the driveway next to mum's car. I got out and went inside; I don't think I have to knock, right? I went upstairs into my bedroom—but it wasn't the same. The sheets and everything in it was different. I remember my first time coming home and it was how I left it before going to Oxford, but this time—it's different.

Maybe whoever mum wanted me to meet was sleeping in my old room.

"I guess it's not my room anymore." I say to myself. I slowly step out of the room with my bag and go up to the attic; I guess I'll ask mum where I'll be sleeping.

"Oh Luke!" Mum gets up and gives me a hug when I walk into the attic. "Welcome home." She says and I put my bag down on the floor.

"Hey Clani." I say when I notice Clyde and Rani.

"What?" Mum asks and my two friends explain it. I made up the pairing name a little while ago and I'm sure it'll catch on; it's only a matter of time before it happens. I look over to my right and see this girl. She was little, not very little, but young enough. She didn't look older than thirteen and had long light brown hair. "Luke, this is Sky." Mum says.

"Hi. Hi Sky." I say and she waves, not saying a word.

"Lukey boy meets Sparky." Clyde comments. What? Why did he call her Sparky? "It's a long story. Wait, Sarah Jane hasn't told you about it yet?" I shake my head. This was the first I was hearing of Sky. And if mum hadn't told me about meeting someone over the phone, I would have figured someone else was living here by going into my—well her room.

"I know about you." Sky says.

"Really?" I ask and Sky nods. She knows about me and I don't know about her.

"Sarah Jane says you were made my aliens." Sky says and I nod. She told her everything about me but really nothing about her; _this is great_. "I am too." She says. Wait, she was made by aliens too? They all then told me the story about this Flesh and Metal kind races that were at war and Sky was made as a weapon; so we were _both_ made to destroy worlds, but did the exact opposite. Wow. This was… _something_. I didn't need them to tell me what happens afterwards. Now mum has an adopted daughter.

"Now Sky, Luke here is one of my biggest success projects." Clyde says and I cut him off by telling him to shut up and turn my attention back to Sky.

"Yeah, Sky, anyways, I just went in your room. I didn't realize it wasn't mine anymore." I say. If she found out, I didn't want her to think I was doing anything I shouldn't be.

"It's the best room in the house and you don't live here anymore." Sky says bluntly.

_Yeah that's the only reason you're here._

"It's fine." I say, also trying to convince myself of it. "I have the guest room." I mumble to myself, it's not like I had nowhere to go. I was here and there was room for me. I shouldn't let this bother me; it's just a room.

_It is just a room._

"Anyways…Sky…I hope we can be friends." I say, trying to change the topic off from the bedroom. We didn't need to worry about that.

"I suppose we are sort of like brother and sister." Sky says and I force a grin. Yeah, I guess. I guess that's what would happen if mum adopted her too. My sister—this was something different.

* * *

We had to hold off from celebrating my homecoming as mum had to cover this story in town. She took me and Sky with her—I was calling it a family outing. She had us wait for her while she interviewed this man and Sky started to walk off.

"Sky! What are you doing?" I ask, going after her.

"I'm just looking around." Sky says. She laughs and I notice the lights flicker. "I guess you know why Clyde calls me Sparky." I remembered reading something about all the lights on Bannerman Road going out; I guess I knew why mum said it wasn't a problem.

I got distracted by reading something and I noticed Sky was gone. "Sky! Sky!" I shout and run around and find her getting in an elevator. "Sky! Get out of there!" I say and she presses a button. I sigh and roll my eyes; why couldn't she just listen to me? I wish mum would have told her to listen to me. I get in the elevator with her; if she wouldn't listen, I would have to follow her.

"How's the whole 'liking each other' thing going?" Sky asks me and I chuckle.

"I'll let you know." I reply. I shook my head disapprovingly as the elevator doors closed and I felt us going down. Now I know why my friend Sanjay said having siblings was a nightmare. He has five of them and he says they drive him crazy.

I've only known Sky for a couple of hours and I know I'm supposed to like her, she's my sister—apparently—but she isn't making it easy. She won't listen to me and I guess she knows how to get what she wants. Any time I would say something, I knew she either didn't care or wanted me to just shut up or leave. I could tell by the way she looked after I would tell her something. This guy was talking about a typewriter and she didn't know what it was so I explained it. I guess she didn't actually want me to tell her. But she did ask.

We go down to the last floor and it's a basement. Sky gets out and starts going down the halls. I sigh and quickly run after her, then try to convince her that we should go back upstairs and wait for mum.

She doesn't listen.

Sky keeps going and then eventually I'm far behind trying to keep up. I can still see her; it's fine as long as I can see her. I feel my phone go off and smile to see a text from Sanjay. I glance up and still see Sky. I then open it and text him back.

_[I've got a sister now. Do they have ever listen to you? –L]_

That was the first text I sent to him before mum took us here.

_[Nope. You better get used to that. –S]_

I smile at the text and start typing a reply. I glance up once and still see Sky. I stop walking so I can hit the right letters.

_[I've known her for two hours and I'm already losing my mind! –L]_

I text and walk a few steps. Then my phone goes off again and I stop to read it without looking up to make sure Sky was there.

_[That's pretty much how it goes. 99% of the time. BTW: Hating each other's guts and making each other miserable is part of the job ;) ]_

I laughed at that. I guess that was good to know, as like I said, I'm not really her biggest fan.

I look up when I hear a scream. I don't see Sky anymore. I put my phone in my pocket and run towards the scream and find Sky in a room, clutching her arm.

"Sky!" I say and pull her out the room. "Let me see." I say and she pulls away from me. I touch her shoulder and she looks up at me. "You need to let me see it." I say as I use a little force to bring her arm to my view. The burn was small and it didn't look to bad. "It's not that bad. You'll be fine." I say and she pulls away from me. I grasp her shoulder—why did she make this so hard?! "It's your own fault! I told you we should have gone upstairs!" I yell, as I was so frustrated. She doesn't listen to me and what happens?; she gets hurt. Then she gets mad for me telling her off. What is wrong with this girl?

We go back upstairs and find mum looking worried.

"Sky what happened? Where did you two go?" Mum asks as she looks at Sky arm.

"We went looking around and I went into this room down in the basement. I think I touched a heater." Sky says and I sigh. Maybe mum yelling at her could set her straight.

"What?!" She says looking at both of us. "I told you both to stay here!"

_It might have helped if you told Sky to listen to me._

"It doesn't hurt that much." Sky says.

"Luke, how did this happen? You were with her." Mum asks me.

"I got distracted for a second and then I looked up and heard her scream—" I was cut off by mum yelling—at me. Why was she yelling at me? "She wouldn't—"

"You're older than Sky is, you should have been watching out for her!" Mum yells. Why wasn't she yelling at Sky? She was only mad at me? It's not my fault Sky didn't listen to me. I wanted to go upstairs and wait for her. I didn't want to get in the elevator. Sky doesn't listen and I'm the one who gets yelled at? "Come on, let's get going." Mum says taking Sky's other arm and we got into her car. I sighed while getting into the front seat. I can't believe this.

_It's getting harder and harder for me to like her._

* * *

We got back home and mum put some bandages on Sky's burn. I didn't say anything during the drive or when we got home. I still couldn't believe I'm the one who got in trouble when Sky decided to run off and do whatever she wanted.

I only looked away for a couple of seconds.

I went into the guest room—where I was staying—and took out my phone.

[Yeah. Well she decided not to listen and I get yelled at for not watching her. –L]

I laid down on the bed and texted Sanjay. He was the expert on having siblings so maybe he had an idea on what I could do. I got a text seconds later.

[Get used to it. You'll get blamed for a lot of things she'll do. Did your mum pull the 'you're the older brother' thing? –S]

Yes, that's exactly what she did.

_[Yeah. It's not fair. I took my eyes off her for two seconds...and she does something. I get yelled at because I wasn't watching her. –L]_

I text.

_[Yep. Don't worry about it though. Your mum will scold your sister too…just not in front of you. I know not fair, but…life isn't. ;) -S]_

I laugh at his text. It really wasn't. I guess being the older siblings really sucks.

I look up at the sound of the door being knocked on. Mum opens it and walks in. "Sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Mum says and I put my phone in my pocket. "Sky told me you told her to stay upstairs but didn't listen. I know it wasn't really your fault, but—" I cut her off. I didn't need her to keep going.

"It's fine, mum." I say. She didn't need to worry about it. I guess I should have made Sky go back upstairs, but I didn't think she could hurt herself in the couple of seconds I looked away.

"Okay, well are you hungry?" Mum asks me and I nod. I haven't had anything since last night when Sanjay and I went out with a few other mates. "Well I was thinking the three of us could go get some pizza or something?" Mum suggests. That sounds good.

"I like pizza." Sky, whom now had a bandage on her arm, says barging in.

"Yeah that sounds good." I say.

* * *

We sat down in a restaurant in town and mum ordered while I went to the toilet. She knew what I liked, so I didn't have to wait. I was busting.

I got back and then Sky and mum took turns telling me about some of the stuff they did while I was at Oxford. I remember what happened with Clyde—I couldn't believe that I told him I hated him—I don't really remember it, but still—but apparently Sky was the reason they beat that thing.

I guess it's a good thing Sky came along.

The pizza came and I frowned to see it had tons of green peppers on it. I hate green peppers. Mum knew that. I watched as Sky took two big slices—I guess she liked them.

I took one slice and pulled them off.

"Why are you taking them off?" Sky asks.

"I don't like peppers." I tell her.

"They are really good." Sky says and I sigh. I guess that's why we have a pizza with peppers on it.

"Oh, I'm sorry Luke. Sky likes them and I guess I forgot—" Mum starts to say, but I stop her.

"It's fine. I can take them off." I tell her and silently do so. It isn't a big deal, it's just a pizza. I shouldn't be all worked up about it. It's just a pizza and I can take them off.

_She's forgetting about you. She's moving on._

"Luke, I'm sorry—"

"Don't worry about it." I say, though I couldn't stop thinking about it. First she gives her my bedroom, then yells at me for something she did, and now gets her favorite—something I don't like; it's like mum's forgetting about me.

I ate the pizza and tuned out the conversation mum and Sky were having. I think it was about school or something. It wasn't like they needed me to listen. They didn't even really need me to be here.

_What was my point in being here?_

* * *

I lay awake in bed thinking about everything. Mum seemed so much happier with Sky. Mum used to call me every day, now she doesn't call me or video chat me as much as she used to now. I guess now that she had Sky she didn't need to talk to me as much.

I thought about that nightmare I had before I left for Oxford. Mum had gotten a new kid. A boy named Josh and she had forgotten all about me. She didn't want me anymore. This was a lot like that except it's a girl; Sky.

I remember waking up crying after that. Not only because of the Nightmare Man but that dream—it was so horrible. I was so scared that could happen and it seemed like it has. I was the boy made by aliens to destroy the earth and she adopted me. Sky is the girl made by aliens to destroy a planet and mum adopted her.

_She's replaced me._

Maybe I should talk to mum. I get out bed and as I was heading for her bedroom, I hear screams. I knew those screams were Sky's; I remember them well from yesterday. I watched as mum quickly went into Sky's room and the screams stopped. I stood in the doorway and watched as she comforted her.

I went back to bed. She was too busy for me.

It was stupid to think she would listen to me.

She doesn't want me. She has Sky now.

* * *

I felt like I was a waste of space being here. Mum was happy with Sky. She seemed happier than she ever was with me. Clyde and Rani seemed to be having so much fun with her too. And I guess Clyde was having more fun with her being she didn't say boring stuff like I do and it seems she found everything he said funny. I knew Rani liked having another girl around, but it didn't make it easier. My friends liked Sky more. My mum liked Sky more.

No one wanted me around anymore.

_Maybe I should just go back to school._

I passed by my—Sky's room and saw a teddy bear. I stopped and walked in and realized that was mine. I remember when I first started living here mum gave me a teddy bear. I never really did anything with it especially after Clyde made fun of me for having it; thirteen was a bit old for one of those.

But it was mine. Mum gave that to me. It was the first thing she gave me. Why did she just give that to Sky?

"Hi Luke." Sky says.

"Where did you get that?" I ask.

"I found it in the closet. Sarah Jane said it was yours but since you were too old for it she said I could have it if I wanted it." Sky says. How could she just give it to her? I know I never showed interest in it, but it did mean something to me. I always kept it in my room. I would never have gotten rid of it. I knew I would come back here. Mum said this was always my home so I left it here for when I came back.

I guess it was true. I wasn't important anymore.

I should leave. They didn't need or want me here. I should just go back to school.

I turn around to leave when Sky grabs my arm to stop me. "Wait." She says and turn back to look at her. "What's wrong?" She asks me.

"Nothing." I say.

"Yes there is." Sky insists.

"No there isn't."

"Yes there is!" Sky shouts this time.

"Just leave me alone!" I shout back and push Sky away. She falls back onto the ground and looks at me with this sad and hurt look.

"Luke!" I turn around to see mum standing at the doorway. Of course, she saw that. Of course, she did. If Sky doesn't anything it doesn't matter. I do something—anything—well of course. I'm nothing. I'm worthless. I'm not the daughter she always wanted. I start to walk out the room when she stops me.

"Don't worry I'll be gone by tonight." I say and quickly leave the room so neither of them see me start to cry.

* * *

I go back into my room and just lay down on the bed while tears rolled down my cheeks and onto the pillow. It's just not fair. This was my home. She was my mum. She loved me, but now that Sky's around, I'm nothing. She doesn't care about me anymore.

I hear a knock on the door and wipe the tears from my face, but face away from the door. I hear it open and then feel someone sit on the bed next to me.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Mum asks me and I don't answer at first. "Luke—"

"It doesn't matter. I'll go in an hour." I tell her.

"Go?"

"Back to school." I say.

"Luke, you've been here for two days. You don't go back for another week."

"Doesn't matter." I say. "Don't worry I'll apologize on my way out." She was probably just in here to scold me for pushing Sky onto the floor.

"Sky said you seemed upset about something." Mum says and I sigh. Yeah, like she really cared about me. She probably just wanted to make sure I didn't hurt Sky again or something. "Luke, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing." I say. "Now I'm sure you have more important things to do with Sky."

"Luke—" Mum stops talking. I guess she didn't know what to say. "Why did you push her? Luke, I know you, and that's not like you."

"I didn't mean to push her alright! Now go, it's not like you care about me anymore." I say, pulling away from her.

"Wh—What? Luke—what are you talking about?" I hear mum ask. "I love you." She says, and I'm sure she did, but she had Sky now. She didn't love me like she used to. She loves Sky more, but it's not her fault; Clyde and Rani do too.

"Not as much as Sky."

"Luke, that's not true—" My mum tries to tell me, but I know it's true. I can see how she looks at her and after everything that's happened over the past two days, it's clear to me.

"Yes it is!" I snap. "I see the way you look at her. How you went to her when she had a nightmare, how you guys talked in the restaurant, and all of it. And on top of that, you gave her my room, you didn't remember what I like, yell at me and not her." I say and try to stop the tears. I wanted to cry. I just want it to be how it used to be. Me and mum. The two of us. "You used to call me every day, now you don't do that. When I came home before, you never left me alone. Now you barely say anything to me. And you gave me that bear. It was the first thing I ever got and—and you just give it Sky?" I felt a tear go down my face, but I didn't care.

"Now you have the daughter you've always wanted. It's like you don't want me anymore." I start to cry and I feel mum wrap arms around me.

"Oh Luke." I hear her say as I start sobbing. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to make you feel that way." Mum says as she holds me close in her arms while rubbing circles on my back, gently. "Luke, you are my son and I love you. I will never stop loving you. Sky isn't replacing you, no one could ever replace you. She needs me just like you did—like you do. I'm so sorry, if I hurt you." I managed to stop crying, but I didn't let go of her.

"I love you mum." I say and look up at her. When then look over to see Sky at the door.

"You can have your room back." Sky says.

"No, it's okay." I say. It never really was about her taking my room. That was just a room.

"I'm sorry." Sky says.

"It's okay." I say. It was okay. It wasn't her fault.

"Now how about we do something? Just the two of us?" Mum proposes.

"Sky can come too." I say.

"Are you sure, Luke?" Mum asks me and I nodded as Sky sat down next to me and I put an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm sure." I say. I didn't want Sky to feel left out like I did. And I knew now that it wasn't true. She didn't like Sky any more than me. It was going to take some time getting used to have a little sister, but I'm sure I'd get used to it; soon enough we will both get used to each other.

"Come here, you two." Mum says and she wraps both Sky and I into a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written and posted in 2016 on FFN. One of my first SJA fics, inspired by watching 5x05 and 5x06.


End file.
